Rayman: Guardians of the Glade
by Critterz11
Summary: When a prophetic depiction of a strange, limbless creature comes to some idealists confident to protect their world: the Glade of Dreams, from an unexpected fest of monstrous entities, they are in search for unexpected heroes to help them. Reimagining of Rayman Origins with a more in-depth story, and characters/elements from both Rayman 1 and 2. AU fanfic.


The Glade of Dreams, a truly mysterious, enigmatic world. A world composed in the essence of dream energy by one being, the creator Polokus. Polokus is a mysterious entity themselves, but legend told he was created of light energy. This form of energy was in the Lums, rounded balls of light essence who gathered in the heart of the world. Their purpose was to maintain balance and prosperity, and from that Polokus arose.

Being a dreamer, they created the land and its many realms. From deep woods to the highest mountains beyond the clouds, the Glade was coming together. The Electoons, sprites of pure joy, emerged from one of Polokus' many dreams and helped stabilise positive energy. Next to come were the Teensies, the large-nosed guardians of the Glade who'd watch over the many realms as Polokus himself dreamed more in deep slumber.

Things were all as they should be for many centuries, a time for the Glade to prosper and develop as it did. That was, of course, until a disturbance came upon itself. One day, while in their slumber Polokus felt a disruption. Referred to in the terms of Glade's folk as a "nightmare", Polokus created a parallel entity of themselves, one of malicious energy. This was Jano, a beast who in their realm used their gift of creation to develop nightmarish, devious and deadly monsters. So many monsters arose of Jano's creation that they over-flooded and needed a new place to surface. In no time, they had broken out in an erruption of mayhem into the Glade.

With devious entities lurking around, the Glade had become unsafe. The Lums and Electoons scattered, losing a stable balance of substance in the world. They had become victim to hostile entities and freaks, capturing them for a quick bounty. Teensies fled and feared as the nightmarish monsters released havoc and chaos on their once-balanced homes. There was little hope for what was to become of the Glade, especially since Polokus themselves was dormant in their own realm.

Some did try to keep confident though. Betilla, a woodland nymph and one of the fairies who had entrusted their loyalty to Polokus' beliefs, searched and scouted about through ancient texts for anything that could be of help. The crimson-haired fairy sighed, a bit discouraged there was nothing in the aspect of shining any light.

"It's as we feared, Murfy...Minimus" Betilla spoke, looking over with sad eyes at two of her acquaintences: a green, insect-like fairy with an emerald robe, medallion and tiny, flitting wings, and a Teensie in royal garments, a long, slender crown plopped on the top of his head.

"We can't give up...there's got to be hope." Murfy questioned, sadly. "The Glade's been at harmony for ages. There has to be an ancient term of prosperity for times when chaos did come about."

"True..." Betilla returned at her cheeky, green fairy friend.

"Perhaps we could try to make an offer to Polokus." Minimus, the royal Teensie added. "The Globs have been devout in an endeavor their prayers be heard by the dreamer, even with it sacrificing the creator's favorite food: plums and sugar-peas."

"How would an offering of peas and plums be enough to awaken the creator?" Betilla shrugged off, baffled. She knew the Globs, a docile race of amphibious beings who lived in the Glade's more maritime environments were a strong union, but, at the same perplexing in their mannerisms. Just as she was thinking it all over, Betilla observed the occurrence from her study's window. The rocks, laid out on the floor with runes pained on them, began to illuminate. Murfy and Minimus took notice of this as well. The light beaming off the rocks seemed to bring the shape of a figure to mind; two beady dots upon the lean rock atop shining like happy eyes and the ring in the middle beamed a circular design. From an abstract perspective, the shining stones definitely looked like some odd character.

"Could this be a sign?" Murfy pondered for a second.

"At this point...I'll be open to even the most unexpectedly-senseless propositions." Betilla sighed, taking notice of the stones. The rocks indeed brought out a contour of some really quirky creature, one only described in stories and myths. "Do you think...it could be one of them..." Betilla wondered.'

"What?" Minimus responded, baffled.

"I know they're not creatures of the Glade, but I've heard legends in ancient times of a race of strange, limbless lifeforms from another world who were believed in maintain harmony and prosperity, just as we do in our universe." Betilla explained, recalling the stories she had been told. "One of which, I had heard...fought against a force of darkness with only their hands and feet."

"As odd as it sounds, it's surprisingly possible..." Murfy added. "I mean, the Electoons don't have arms and legs and they still balanced as a being than fall apart." The fairy's ambitious, eagerly-adventurous nature began to show as he smiled. Betilla returned a soft smile at him in considering what he had in mind. "Alright...we may or may not find success in this, but, with our bravery...let's search the Glade for this legendary life form!" Murfy added.

Betilla and Minimus were determined it seemed plausible to do, even if it was to be a challenge. Everyone put in their hand to devoting and finding out if there was really a hero out there that could help them, as the unexpectedly prophecy seemed to reveal. It would be a challenge with nightmares running about, but, these three were convinced to do so, for Polokus, for the Glade...their dream world being abruptly overthrown with hordes of monsters and devious beings.


End file.
